Flashbacks
by AquaAngel13
Summary: My OC's back story. Very random flashbacks during a very normal day with the Hyperforce. Randomness will ensue, but it always does.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I finally decided to do a back story on my OC's! And I think it's gonna be good!**

**Aqua: If you don't know by now, she only owns us.**

Gibson and Nellie were in Gibson's lab and Otto and Aqua were off somewhere inventing something. Everyone else was in the main room.

As usual, Sprx and Nova were fighting and Antauri was trying to mediate.

"Well, if you listened more often you would know that I don't like cherries!" Nova yelled at Sprx.

"But, Nova, cherries are the best fruit in the universe and you know it!" Sprx yelled back.

Antauri was just shaking his head, groaning. "Why do I even try?"

Missy looked up from the book she was reading. "Because isn't that your job? To keep everyone calm? Or is that Chiro's?"

"I think it's both." Jinmay said, then giggled.

"Well, I do not know." Antauri said.

While Sprx and Nova kept arguing over cherries, Nellie walked in with Gibson.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked, pointing to Sprx and Nova.

"It would be unusual if they were'nt." Missy said.

"True."

Then Nellie thought of something that made her laugh. "Het Missy, do you remember that time when we were still human and that wierd kid tried to ask me to prom?"

"Sure do, like it was yesterday."

_flashback......._

_Nellie, dressed like the proper math geek she was, was standing by the locker her and Missy shared. Missy was in her dance uniform because she was going to practice. Nellie was getting her algebra book out. _

_"Hey, people!!" Aqua screamed at them, walking over. She was dressed in her chearleading uniform._

_"Howdy, Miss Chear Captain! You ready for the game tonight?" Missy asked her big sister._

_"Sure am. Are you ready for the big dance competition next week?"_

_"Why should'nt I be? We've been having double practices all week." _

_"That's good!" Nellie said. "Now we don't have to hear you complaining because you lost, when we know you will definitely win!" _

_All three of them high-fived._

_Just then, a boy named Fred from Nellie's algebra class came up to them and blurted really fast, "Nellie, will you go to prom with me?!"_

_Nellie had a blank stare on her face._

_"She has a date. Sorry." Aqua answered for her. Fred just walked off._

_"Thanks for that." Nellie had a relieved look._

_"No problem. Now let's go get some lunch."_

_"I would, but I gotta get to practice." Missy said._

_"Well, see ya later!" Aqua and Nellie yelled as Missy was running to practice._

_"Got it!"_

_end flashback._

"Wow, I never thought that would happen to you." Chiro said.

"It did, and Taylor would'nt let it go for a long time!"

"Well, now you have someone that does'nt have to ask." Missy said while returning to her book.

"Not funny!" Nellie and Gibson said at the same time.

**Me: As you can tell, thier story is gonna be random flashbacks at random times.**

**Aqua: And Taylor is Trever's name before he turned evil.**

**Me: Review please! It makes me work faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello!!!! **

**Aqua: Welcome to another chapter of Flashbacks.**

**Nellie: The story she is working on when she should be doing homework.**

**Me: Must you tell our readers everything! **

**MIssy: If she owned it there would be a fifth season out already. Ok I said it, can I have my cookie now?**

"Does anyone know where Aqua and Otto are?" Gibson asked no one in particular. He was getting very annoyed at the pair for skipping his lectures.

"Not me." Missy said. She was still reading that book.

"What book are you readin' there? It must be good since you've been readin' it for three hours straight." Nova said.

"It's called _Beyond the Reflections Edge._ It's really good. Very fantasy like." Missy replied without looking up from it. (I've read it and I loved it!!!)

"Have'nt you read that one before?" Nellie asked her younger sister.

"Yeah.......You have a problem with me readin' it again?"

"Not at all."

Just then, Aqua and Otto appeared in the doorway. They were both smiling like maniacs.

"It is about time you two showed up for my lecture." Gibson said.

"There was supposed to be a lecture today?" The two mechanics asked, confused.

Gibson just facepalmed. "And we keep these two here because.....?"

Nellie made a very angry face at him. "If we didn't have them here, who would fix the robot when it breaks? Plus, Aqua is my sister!!"

This made Gibson very scared.

"Nellie calm down." Antauri said to the very disturbed brown monkey.

_flashback time!......._

_"Nellie, what are you doing?" Her mom asked her. Nellie and Aqua were about twelve, and science projects were very cool at that age. Atleast, to the smart ones they were. Meaning Nellie._

_"My science project!" Nellie said. _

_"But, in the living room? Why not in the kitchen, where the mess would be easier to clean up?"_

_"Mom, I am almost done and moving it would take too much time! It is due tomorrow." Nellie said. She was getting very agitated with her mother._

_"Well, alright. Just dont make too much of a mess."_

_"Ok."_

_The next day......._

_"So, how did you do on that project of yours Nellie?" Her dad asked her when she got home._

_"First place in the science fair." Nellie said rather calmly._

_"But, the science fair isn't untill next week." Mom said._

_"That is just what Mr. Felix said it would do." She got excited then. "I'm gonna win the science fair! I'm gonna win the science fair!" _

_"Nellie, calm down!!" Her parents yelled at her._

_End flashback......._

"Nellie, what science fair were you talking about?" Gibson asked her.

Nellie came back from lala land. "What were you saying?"

"Nevermind."

Then Sprx remembered Aqua and Otto. "Hey, what were you two smilin' about earlier?"

They laughed. "Our new invention." They both said.

"And that would be?" Antauri asked them. He was curious.

The mechanics looked at each other, like 'should we tell them?'

Aqua sighed. "Well, if you must know, it's....."

**Me: Cliffy!!!!!!!**

**Missy: Please review. I'm curious now.**


End file.
